X Series
by Sulfuric Requiem
Summary: The grim reality that plagues life and all its endeavors. I present to you, after years of wait, Mango Manga - X Series. Read to witness its power. Drama, Romance, and splashes of humor here and there.


Mango Manga- X Series

As Written By: Brian Fenderson

Naruto characters owned by respected owners.

"What is it that you want me to do, LIE?!" Izanagi screamed, flinging his arms into the air in an attempt to vent his frustration at the boy who stared into his eyes from across the dimly lit room.

Neji's lilac colored eyes painfully shot death into Izanagi's heart. He struggled to fight back tears as he threw his belongings into a medium sized Louie Vuitton suitcase, wildly tossing in clothes and personal belongings. Still, with all his pent up rage, sadness and need to vent, he hadn't answered Izanagi's question.

"WELL?!" Izanagi shouted, now slightly angrier than before. Swiftly swinging his head in Izanagi's direction, Neji stared down the light brown man with the short cut hair.

"If you loved me like you said you did, you'd know the answer to that question!" Neji yelled back, still using all the strength he could muster to hold back burning, acid like tears. They were burning his eyes.. He couldn't believe that Izanagi had completely disregarded his feelings, his emotions..

"You KNOW I love you, Neji!"

"Prove it, Izanagi. Prove that you love me!"

"You know I can't go and tell them that, Neji!"

Neji stopped talking and continued to pack his belongings into the suitcase. Izanagi signed heavily; turning his head and rubbing his scalp frantically.

"I don't understand why you're so upset, Neji.." Izanagi proclaimed.

Neji tried hard to concentrate on packing his stuff. After filling one suitcase, he swiftly began on another. He was absolutely determined to leave Izanagi's apartment, even if he had no place else to go.

"So where do you plan to go?"

"Anywhere but here."

"And who's going to take you in?"

"I'll find someone. Or I'll find a place to live on my own."

"With what money? You have no job."

"I'll manage."

Neji was finished with his packing. He had done a fairly good job ignoring Izanagi's rants, sarcasm and snide remarks at this point. He stood and carried his bags out of the dimly lit room he used to inhabit, and walked himself down the hallway, dropping them at the front door with a thud onto the wooden floor. Izanagi couldn't believe this little display Neji was putting on...

"So after all I've done for you, and all we've been through together, you're leaving. Just like that. Over a stupid argument with Sisame and Lee. You're just going to run away and leave."

Neji said nothing. He simply stared out of the window, and waited for his cab to arrive. The rain had began to lighten up in certain areas, but was still heavy enough to make loud noises outside.

"God, you're such a bitch..." Izanagi mumbled.

_POW._

A pale hand came across Izanagi's face, leaving throbbing welts along the right side. Tears streamed down Neji's face. He had lost the battle with himself; he couldn't help but cry at this point. His breathing was heavy and his face was a flushed pinkish tone.

Izanagi had yet to turn his face back around to Neji; quite possibly from the shock of being slapped.

"How dare you..." Neji uttered. "How DARE you.. After all the SHIT that happened, Izanagi! What gives you the right?! I sacrificed my life, my social status, my secrets, I put it all on the line to be with YOU, and you treat me like THIS?! You pick some random, piece of shit ass friend over me? Tell me, was I just your whore, Izanagi? Just your-"

_BOOM..._

Neji's frustration was cut short; met with a sharp blow to his mouth. In shock, Neji went blank as Izanagi's left hand, powerful and stern, wrapped around his thin neck, and sent him flying onto the floor.

The collision caused him to bang his head and to hurt his left arm. As he tried to get up, he realized he couldn't... Izanagi was on top of him, furious...

"Get the FUCK off of me!"

"So I treat you like a whore, right?"

"FUCK you!"

Izanagi slapped Neji, whose jaw popped and mouth began to bleed. Tears began to stream down his eyes, as he fell silent. That slap nearly knocked him out.. He had taken hits from fighting; but nothing this concentrated..

"I TREAT YOU LIKE A WHORE, RIGHT?!"

Izanagi had easily overpowered Neji. That last slap was nothing more than an example of his monstrous rage and strength. It left Neji dizzy, incoherent, for the moment. He struggled to get Izanagi off of him, but couldn't... he cried even harder.

"Since you say I treat you like a whore.. That's exactly what I'll do." Izanagi's voice was dark, malevolent... Neji had been warned of Izanagi's darker side, but had never seen it to this extent..

Izanagi grabbed the collar of Neji's shirt; and tore it from his thin body as Neji flailed and screamed.

"Izanagi, please! Stop!" He shouted, but was answered with another bone-shattering slap across the face..

"Shut up." Izanagi demanded. He grabbed Neji's pants and tore them, popping the zipper out off its track and tearing them ruggedly, leabing them dangling by Neji's side; and, inadvertently torn his underwear at the same time.

"Izanagi, PLEASE!" Neji screamed, his voice now raspy.. "Please stop! PLEASE let me go!"

Neji's naked body lay exposed under Izanagi, defenseless, fragile.. He could simply take it; but something in his head was fighting this urge to brutally violate this peson..

"Give me ONE good reason why I shouldn't fuck you, right here and now, and prove to you who's boss!" Izanagi screamed. He was fighting with his inner self..

"...Please... Don't..." Neji whimpered; his pale eyes staring into the horror that was Izanagi's dark side..

"WRONG ANSWER." The darker side of Izanagi had won. Grabbing Neji by the waist; he forcefully flipped him over, and arched him up..

"I'm SORRY! PLEASE!" Neji screamed.

There was silence within the helms of the room. The only noise was the monotone sound of the rain falling.

"Get the fuck out of my apartment." Izanagi said. He was struggling to maintain his sanity..

Neji looked at Izanagi; and grabbed what was left of his clothing. Leaving his belongings behind, he fled Izanagi's apartment...

Welcome to X Series.


End file.
